talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Emeraldsmile
Basic Information Name: Marian Festal Username: emeraldsmile Game: Tales of Destiny RP: None Played by: Flannery Age: 26 Hair: Black Eyes: Dark gray Birthplace: Unknown Occupation: Maid Background Information In-game History ...Uh... I'll write this someday. Honestly. Point in Canon Marian is from mid-game, after the Eye of God was retrieved, about three days before Hugo's return to the mansion. Personality Not that much to say here... Marian's an incredibly kind-hearted person, and tends to look out for others even if she can't do much. Even if she hasn't met someone before, she's going to be friendly towards them and sometimes offer to help them out in some way, whether it's by preparing food for them or just helping them find someone. On the other hand, she tends to worry a little too much about certain people, especially the different versions of Leon, and is surprisingly careful about a few things as a result. She's also a little intimidated by what she knows about the future of her own world, and is afraid that some events that will happen there may happen at the Dressing Room as well. Relationships Norma Beatty (yellow_straw): Norma is the first person Marian met at the Dressing Room. They've run into each other twice so far, and she nicknamed her Mar-Mar, a name she's still not really used to. Colette Brunel (reviverser): Marian found out about alternate versions of others thanks to Colette explaining it. She still doesn't quite get it, but she's thankful for the explaination. Stahn Aileron (burningyatta): He seems to be the Stahn from her world... Or, well, from its future. Leon Magnus (gay4flan): Like Stahn, he seems to be from the future of her world, although he's not as familiar with what happens. Marian treats him like a son, and is planning to teach him how to cook... And eventually how to swim. We'll see how that goes. Pierre de Chaltier (lefrenchtoast): A Swordian turned human. Marian still has slight trouble understanding how that could possibly have happened, but they get along rather well. Rutee Katrea (gimme_gald_now): Rutee's the one who told her the most about the future of her world, and also gave her a tour around the place. It's probably safe to consider them friends of sorts. Oresoren!Leon (delicious_clam): Leon... but as an Oresoren. She thinks he's adorable. Hugo Gilchrist (charming_hugo): Is he the Hugo she knows? Or not? She's really not sure, but since he's nicer than the one she knows, Marian considers him an alternate version. She still works for him, and they're often wandering around the town together. If you were to just see them together, you'd probably think that they're a couple instead of maid and master... Philia Felice (priestess_vert): Uh... They talked once. And she seems to be the Philia from the future of her world, much like Stahn and Rutee. Veigue Lungberg (algor_ensis): He really looks too much like Finley to her. In other words, whenever she runs into him she feels like she's seeing dead people, which makes interactions between the two a little awkward. She's also a bit worried that him looking like Finley could lead to any problems, although that's really unlikely. Luke fon Fabre (fonfomicry): They didn't talk much, but she didn't exactly get a positive first impression of him... Judas (denouncingly): A stalker person that looks suspiciously familiar. She doesn't actually recognize him... yet. Kratos Aurion (daddy_seraphim): They didn't talk much, and the conditions of their meeting weren't that great, but he seemed like a nice person to Marian. And had green hair. Category:Characters